


She need a Tip

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot fucking sex man, Rose is a waaitress, Song Inspired, Wall Sex, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor and Rose are investigating in a Diner... where Rose wears a very short and tight uniform. PWP.</p><p>Smutty One-Shot that came to my mind while listening to The Rangers' 'She need a Tip'</p>
            </blockquote>





	She need a Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this is from the beginning! It's one of the first smutty things I did so... It's could be quite bad! I'm just bringing all my Doctor Who fic from ff.net to AO3

The Doctor and Rose were investigating in a Diner. Rose was disguised as a waitress. The Doctor just came as a visitor. It was their second day there. He was watching her talk to customers across the room. His eyes retraced the lines of her body which were clearly visible through the tight uniform; she was wearing a short black skirt and a tight polo shirt - with the buttons open, exposing a lot of her breasts. The male customers she was serving were always a little distracted. He figured it was the intention of the owner and that made him a little angry - and jealous when he saw the hungry looks in the eyes of some blokes when they looked at her - not that he was complaining about her tight clothes... When she turned to give the order to the cook she noticed his gawking. She grinned and walked over to him.

"How may I help you?" She asked pulling out the scratchpad.

"Can you keep that uniform?" He asked. She laughed.

"How about some chips?" she asked. He nodded.

A few minutes later she returned with his chips and placed them on the table before them.

"Anything else I can do?" She asked. His hand flew to the back of her knee and slowly moved up to the hem of her skirt a few inches beneath her bum.

"I don't know... is there?" She grinned.

"Maybe..." she said pretending to think. His index finger slid under her skirt. She laughed. "Not here." The Doctor stood up and dragged her to the kitchen door.

He dragged her out of the back door into he dark alley. He pinned her against the brick-lined wall and kissed her. He fellt her grin form under his demanding lips. One hand slipped down from her neck to squeeze her breast. She arched into his touch. His tongue darted into her mouth and she moaned. His hand went further south along her side down to her hip. As they needed to breathe his lips moved to her neck sucking over her pulse point leaving a mark for the next day. Her hands clenched his shoulders as he slowly ran his tongue along her collar bone. His hand moved from her hip down her thigh and the up again but this time uder her skirt. He fondled the waistband of her knickers and then moved his other hand down too. He pulled down her knickers and as she stepped out of them, he opened his belt. She slid his pants down, freeing his hard cock. She hunkered down and took him into her mouth. He moaned and steadied himself putting his hands up against the wall.

"God Rose..." He groaned as her tongue ran over his tip. He knew he wouldn't last long if she continued to touch him like that. Her hands ran up his thighs. His eyes fluttered shut.

"Hmm..." she hummed almost sending him over the edge. He pulled his cock out of her mouth. She looked up a little confused. She straightened up and kissed him. His hands mover to her thighs again. She wrapped her legs around his hips. He thrusted inside her. They both moaned at the sensation and he buried his face in her hair. He thrusted inside her again and felt her digging her fingernails into his neck. He picked up a slow rythm of pushing into her. As he got faster she cried out loud.

"Doctor! Hn... GOD. Yes!" he got faster slamming her against the hard wall. As he felt his orgasm begin he moved a hand down under her skirt and massaged her clit. Her head tilted back against the walls and he muscles clenched around him dragging him over the edge as well, her legs trembling around his hips as she rode out her orgasm.

They were both panting heavily and unable to talk as her legs slid back down on the ground still slightly trembling. He sucked on his index finger tasting her delicous wetness, his other arm around her waist keeping her on her feet.

"I'm defenetly keeping this uniform..." she muttered. He burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :33


End file.
